School trip to Danger
by LifeisPinkisLife
Summary: *Sequel to School trip to Italy*.. After Ezra saves Aria's life by jumping in front of a gun shot, how do things play out back in Rosewood? Where is Jackie? Is she still out to kill? Story better than summary! Review!
1. Chapter 1

'**School Trip to Danger.'**

**By: **LifeisPinkisLife

**Sequel to: **'School Trip to Italy.'

**IMPORTANT: **This story is followed on from 'School Trip to Italy.' If you haven't read that story I would advise you to read it first and then come back to this.

**ALSO IMPORTANT: **Although I would love nothing more, I do not own pretty little liars.

_**A/N…. Hey guys! Long time no speak! My exams are finally over for a few months and I have a week off school which means more time for writing. YAY! Hope you all have been well. It's been a stressful month but I'm looking forward to relaxing for a week and writing this. I thought of my idea's for this story during Geography class and during my Irish exam, so although they are not dream inspired this time, they are quite random. This story is going to have A LOT of drama, A LOT of Ezria, A LOT of 'aww' moments and A LOT of 'nooooo' moments. I promise you'll love it. But I want to hear from you guys! REVIEW and tell me what you are hoping to see in this story. Once again thank you all so much for reviewing my last story and I'm hoping for even more this time. Put me on author alert for updates and please REVIEW if you want more chapters. Okay, here's chapter 1. ENJOY! Becky x**_

**Chapter 1:**

"Aria! What is the matter with you?" My mom asked me, just like she did every night when she heard my screams at four in the morning.

I had been waking during the middle of the night for the past two weeks now. It was almost routine. I would have terror dreams and my mom would come in asking me if I was ok. Although I never really was ok, I would simply nod and let her go back to sleep. But why was I having these nightmares? Why was I being reminded of that night constantly?

Each nightmare differed. They were all horrifying, and they all involved Ezra being hurt in some shape or form. In one, he would be eaten alive by crocodile. In another, he would be swallowed by a gaping black hole in Utah. Others were more realistic. Ezra being shot was the most recurring nightmare of them all. Whenever I had a nightmare like this, I would wake up to find my pillow soaking, probably the result of puddles of tears.

Myself and Ezra had returned from Italy almost two weeks ago. It was so weird coming back to Rosewood. We were on the front cover of every single newspaper and every single magazine, like local celebrities. Ezra was being captioned 'A Local Hero', while I was just the student who he had saved. There was not even a name to go with my picture. It was just 'that student.' Everywhere I went, people would say how lucky I was to have a teacher like 'Mr. Fitz', who would risk his own life for a student. But every time someone referred to him as my teacher, my blood just boiled. I really wished I could just tell the whole world that Ezra didn't save his student, he saved someone that he really loved. But I knew that if I told everyone, there would be no more Ezra.

Ezra was enjoying the fame. He was being asked for autographs and pictures whenever he left his apartment. More and more people were enrolling at my school, just to have the chance to be taught English by him. Teenage girls were drooling over him, which I will admit made me a little jealous, but as long as he was happy, so was I. Even if that meant not seeing him as much anymore. I hadn't seen Ezra in over a week, and I'd only seen him once since we got back from the death ride that was the school trip to Italy. This really hurt me, but some people were suspicious about us, so we had to play it cool.

As for Jackie, well nothing. Jackie had not been seen, or heard from in two weeks. She was probably in hiding since the police were scouring the United States of America and Italy to find her. I was just happy I didn't have to worry about her coming between Ezra and I anymore. She knew what would happen if she opened her mouth. She knew she'd be spending the remainder of her life wearing old rags in a little place called prison. She knew Ezra would never want her now.

I looked up at my mom, who looked so confused, and so worn out. I could see she was getting worried about me, but I'd been through so much that she just let me be most of the time.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine." I told her, like I did every single night when she asked me the same question.

"You're not fine Aria. People don't wake up screaming during the middle of the night for no reason. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about going back to school, that's all." I lied, knowing it was blatantly obvious that I was lying. Although, I was a little nervous about going back to school. I had taken some time off to let my mind recover from the events, but everyone else went to school regardless . I'm sure they were all talking about me too, and being the paranoid individual that I have always been, this made me nervous. To make things worse, Ezra's first day back was tomorrow too. People were bound to be whispering throughout the day.

"Hmmm" My mother groaned, clearly not believing a word out of my mouth. "Well, maybe you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you. It's your first day going back to school since the accident, of course you're nervous."

"What if people ask me about it Mom?" I sat up and a sense of genuine worry came upon me. I couldn't talk about the accident without bursting into tears. "I will start crying."

"Be strong Aria. If they ask you about it, just tell them the basics. There is no need for any detail!" She told me with a smile on her face. She could see how much I was struggling to deal with everything.

"You're right!" I replied, with an identical smile on my face. Mine was more false though, I was struggling to hide the pain.

"You poor girl!" My mom said in a sudden burst of 'I'm a caring mom syndrome.' "You've been through so much in this past year. I really feel for you!" She sighed, and I knew she cared this time.

"I'll be ok mom. It's going to be difficult, but I always get through these things." I told her reluctantly.

"You're so brave Aria!" My mom told me as she began to walk out of my room. "I love you."

"I love you too mom!" I told her, returning the love. We were both grinning, something which I had not done in quite some time. My mom really knew how to cheer me up.

"Make sure you talk to Mr. Fitz tomorrow too." she said while the smile on my face soon disappeared. Did she know about us?

"Why?" I asked in a curious manner, worried she knew too much.

"Well.." She began. "You haven't seen him since you've got back. I know he's your teacher but I think it's important to talk about what happened. Maybe you could talk to him after class? I'll leave it up to you."

"I'll try mom! Good night"

"Good night Aria. I'll wake you at 7am."

After talking to my mom, I felt a little better about going back to school tomorrow. People were obviously going to talk, but I tried not to care.

The girls were an enormous help too. I had seen them literally every day since I returned from Italy. It was weird that they now knew about Ezra and I, but it meant that I was bottling less things up. Hanna was completely excited about the idea of Ezra and I as a couple, and she thought it was the cutest thing ever that he saved me. A hopeless romantic, she always has been one. Spencer and Emily weren't as enthusiastic about it. Me dating a teacher was not a good idea according to them, but they were happy as long as I was happy, and as long as I was alive.

I checked my phone before I attempted to get some sleep to see I had one new message. I prayed it was Ezra, but since I hadn't heard from him in a week, I didn't want to get my hopes up. Thankfully though, my prayers were answered, it was in fact Ezra.

"_Can't sleep. Nervous about tomorrow. I'm sorry I haven't made an effort to see you this past week Aria. I really am sorry. I miss you and I'm so excited to see you tomorrow. I'll be in early if you want to come to my classroom. I love you, you know that right? Xxxx"_

Was he seriously asking me if I knew that he loved me? The man takes a bullet for me and he still is unsure about how I feel about him? Of course I did. Of course I loved him.

I tried to get some sleep before my big day tomorrow. Going back to school had never been so daunting.

_**A/N….. Hello again. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the incredibly short start and the incredibly bad chapter, just have to get things going. Remember to review (or no more Ezra love) and tell me what you would like to see happening! Author alert too! Peaceeeeee! x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**ARIA POV (completely forgot to write this on chapter 1, but it was Aria's POV too)**

I had missed his smile so much. The smile that revealed those perfect, pearly whites was now in front of me. I had missed the deep, and might I say sexy tone to his voice, that made me weak to my knees every time I heard it. Most of all, I had missed him. The way he held me was almost like magic. The way he threaded his fingers lightly through my hair could make anyone die and go to heaven. The way he spoke to me, treated me, and respected me was phenomenal. He just was perfect.

It was 8am and I found myself sitting on Ezra's desk, his hand on my upper leg, stroking it every so often. I had come in early to see him before he stepped into teacher mode, a mode which I hated with deep passion. We had spent the most part of this early morning making-out non stop. Occasionally, we would stop for air, but it was right back to it after two or three breaths. We had barely said hello before we were suddenly all over each other. It sounds like a relationship where all we do is make out, but it really wasn't. I just hadn't seen him in so long, and normally when we haven't seen each other for some time, our reunion normally starts like this.

"Could you imagine if someone caught us?" I laughed, while returning for more lip action.

"Hmm" Ezra groaned while trying to multi-task between answering me, kissing me and keeping lookout. "Okay enough, students will be coming in anytime soon!"

"I hate the way you're my teacher, it's so incredibly annoying!" I moaned at him, while getting up off his cheap, wooden desk. "It would be so much easier if you had a different job!"

"Aria, this is my passion. Teaching is, has, and always will be passion. I thought you understood that?" He raised one eyebrow and put on the confused look. I had said I understood it, I just wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry." I began. "This whole being careful thing, not being able to go out in public, not being able to see you, is really starting to get to me. I know in Italy our roles were switched. You were the one that wanted to be more open and I was the one holding back, but I was wrong. We should be more open about our relationship. Is it even a relationship Ezra if no one knows about it?" I confessed the truth, something which I should've done a long time ago. As I was talking, my English class started entering the classroom, and it was obvious I had not heard the bell ringing. Ezra gave me an indication that I should take my seat, but I wasn't happy with him.

"Oh, and I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I whispered before turning around to take my seat. I could not have made it more obvious that I was annoyed at him. Also, I could not have made it more obvious to the entire class that there was something weird going on.

As I went to take my seat, I received an enormous amount of deathly glares. Well, deathly perhaps is a bit exaggerated, but I did receive glares. The walk to my seat felt like the slowest of my life. It didn't help that everyone had just walked in to find Ezra and I having a little argument, because now, there was complete silence. In the front row was Mona. She had almost caught Ezra and I over in Italy, so I presumed she was suspicious. Noel Kahn was seated in the second row, directly behind Mona. He looked at me innocently, but there was something about him that made me think that he was not a nice guy. I sat in the third row, so thankfully I did not have to acknowledge any more deathly glares.

"Welcome back Mr. Fitz!" Noel casually said. Ezra really hated Noel though.

"Thank you, Noel." Ezra replied, almost half heartedly.

"You're very welcome." Noel said cheekily. He considered this as some sort of banter, but it really wasn't funny at all.

"Okay, moving on." I could tell Ezra was agitated after what I had said to him, but he needed to hear the truth. "It's good to be back. I presume you have all heard what happened, and I'm sure it was a great bit of gossip for you, but we shall hear no more about it. It's-"

"Do you mean how you basically risked your own life to save Aria's? And then the two of you stayed in Italy until you were better? Yeah, we're just going to leave that topic alone aren't we?" Sarcasm was oozing out of every word Noel had just said. I had never hated Noel more in my entire life. Most people hadn't even thought of this prospect, and if the sound of whispers that had just emerged could tell me something, it was that people were now considering the idea of Ezra and I as a couple.

"Quiet everyone, please." I was intrigued to see what kind of response Ezra had to that. "Noel, I was given the role as supervisor on that trip. Myself and Ella were responsible for the students at all times. If anything bad happened to any of you, we would both be held responsible. Unfortunately, as we all know, Aria was abducted. It could have been anyone. I would have done the same if it were to happen to any student." My heart literally sank to the sound of his words. I was aware of the circumstances that we were in, but he could have chosen different words to say why he really saved me. Saying he would have done the same for any of us was like saying I'm just another student in his English class. Just a number.

I could feel myself becoming emotional. Not solely due to the fact of what Ezra has just said, but even bringing that topic up was enough to set me off. Being abducted is never going to be something I'll want to talk about. I dramatically stood up and ran out of the class crying. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I was too upset to care.

"Aria!" I heard Ezra call from the classroom, but I kept on walking down the corridor until I was met by an individual I had never seen before.

"Are you ok?" The unfamiliar individual asked me. "You seem a little, flustered." I wiped my tears before answering him, praying I had no mascara on my cheeks.

"Just having a bad day, thanks." I replied, not making much conversation.

"I'm Ryan." he put out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. I shook his hand, figuring I should be more pleasant.

"Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Aria." I greeted him with a friendly smile.

I finally took a moment to take his appearance in. Ryan was tall, but not too tall. My guess is that he was around 5ft 11. He had dark brown locks which were short, but floppy too. His eyes were a chocolate colour, and I found myself gazing into them until he asked me what I was doing.

"I'm sorry." I said, not noticing how much of a trance I was able to find myself in. "You just have really nice eyes." I did not mean to flirt, but it just came out, like word vomit. Not to mention he was incredibly good looking.

"Thank you." He said, laughing. "I guess you have nice eyes too."

"Thanks!" I said awkwardly. "My mom says they're shaped like gigantic peas." Did I really just say that? Thankfully he laughed, but I had made such an awkward first impression. "So anyways" I tried to change the subject. "Are you new here?" I had figured he was new since he had a map of the school in his hand, but I wanted to make conversation.

"Yeah I'm new. I just moved back from a year abroad in Iceland."

"You spent a year abroad in Iceland? So did I! I'm just back in Rosewood about a year now" I said in a very excited manner.

"Seriously?" he asked, glad he had already made a friend.

"Yeah really. How ironic right? I'd say it's difficult not knowing anyone here. If you want I'll show you around and help you settle in?" I thought it would be nice if I helped him. He did look lost, and he was polite enough to ask me was I ok.

"That would be great. I could really -" Ryan was cut off by Ezra who had finally decided to come check on me.

"Aria, Can I talk to you please?" Ezra asked me, while I turned my back to Ryan to face Ezra.

"I have to go." I told Ryan. "I'll see you later. Good luck!"

"You too Aria."

I walked back to the classroom with Ezra in complete silence. It was really awkward between us, more awkward than it has ever been. I wasn't sure if he was afraid to say something on school grounds, or if he just wasn't going to apologise. We stopped right outside his classroom, and he made what he had to say brief.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just need people to get rid of the idea of us dating." he told me while I rolled my eyes to heaven. I wasn't really interested in what he wanted. "I do love you, but I think for the next few weeks it might just have to come across as if you're just my student while we're in school. That means treating you like the others."

I didn't answer Ezra. I brushed by him, walked inside and took my seat, just like the other students would do. That's right, I was just a student.

_**A/N…. Hey hey hey! So how are you guys liking it so far? It's good I hope. My first chapter was pretty much a disaster, but I find the first chapter is always the hardest and then it gets easier. Did you like this one? What do you think of Ryan? Is he really back from a year abroad in Iceland? REVIEW PLEASE, If you want more chapters you really have to review. I feel so uninspired writing chapters when I haven't received reviews on my last. Oh, and isn't the lack of Ezria in season 2B really upsetting? But in the words of Alison: wait for it, wait for it. Haha, much love, Becky x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**ARIA POV**

Three weeks had passed since my first day back at school. Since then, Ezra and I had barely spoken. The only encounters we'd engaged in were when he asked me for an answer in class, or if he was taking the class attendance. Even then, I'd only answer with a simple 'yes'. It was sad that things were like this between Ezra and I, but I guess it's what he wanted. He said so himself, that I was just another student to him. I was probably taking what he said a little bit too seriously, but it hurt me that he would even say it in the first place.

As Ezra and I grew apart, Ryan and I grew closer. He was in almost all of my classes with the exception of English, which was something that I was thankful for. Although I was extremely annoyed at Ezra, having Ryan in my English class would just make things a little bit more awkward.

I hadn't exactly been shy when showing my feelings for Ryan either. I'd been spending a lot of time with him lately. I'd walk to classes with him, eat lunch with him, and sometimes, he'd bring me home in his Range Rover. We were constantly flirting, and my friends had to remind me every so often that I might be still with Ezra and that I shouldn't cheat. I wasn't sure what was going on with Ezra and I, but spending all this time apart was just making me feel more attracted to Ryan.

The reason why I found myself attracted to him worried me though. It wasn't that he was really hot, or that he was really rich, it was that he was extremely like Ezra. He loved English, old movies and even did some of his own writing. His physical appearance didn't exactly match Ezra's, but he did have the school boy look which I would die for.

As Ezra handed back our homework assignments, I couldn't wait to get out of class. Having English every single day of the week was a nightmare under the current circumstances. Perhaps another reason why I couldn't wait for the class to end was because it was my only class that Ryan wasn't in, but the again, I didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

I was never really worried about my grades in English, I had always seemed to do well. However, I wasn't sure if Ezra was ever bias when grading my papers, but to be honest I didn't really care. I was doing well and that's all that mattered to my parents. I wasn't a natural genius like Spencer who had to please herself. Nonetheless when I received this homework assignment back, it was not a grade I was used to.

"Mr Fitz?" I called Ezra as the bell rang. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Aria." He replied as his face lit up with excitement. I hadn't asked to speak with him after class since before we went to Italy.

As the class made their way out of the class room, I began speaking.

"You're giving me a D- on the homework assignment?" I asked, very confused. "Just because you're trying to make this things less obvious does not mean you can lower my grade!" I was furious. I had never done so badly in any homework assignment before.

"Aria, this -" I abruptly interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. I wasn't finished speaking yet.

"And since when have we gone this long without talking to each other? You haven't made an effort at all?" I could see he was not expecting this, but I was so angry.

"First of all Aria.." he began speaking while I began to calm down. "This is the grade you deserve. You're homework wasn't up to your normal standards, and I didn't want to be bias by giving you a grade you didn't deserve. Secondly, I don't -" I cut him off again. It was becoming a habit of mine.

"I didn't deserve this grade! You're seriously going to give me this mark?"

"I'm afraid you did deserve this grade Aria." I knew he hated doing this to me, but I could sense that it was out of spite.

"I did not deserve a D-. You're doing this out of spite!" If smoke really came out of peoples ears, there would have been a hell of a lot of smoke coming out of mine at this moment.

"I would never do that to you Aria. You say I'm doing this out of spite when you know I could never hate you." I knew he could never hate me, but I was starting to believe that he didn't love me as much as he used to

"Okay whatever." I said, trying to come across like I didn't care. "So are we over?" I was afraid to ask, but I needed to hear the truth.

"Well I don't want us to be over Aria, you know that. Things are just a little more difficult than before. Saving your life was the best decision I have ever made. I don't want to lose you completely, and I'm afraid that it might come to that if we're not careful." Ezra really got me this time. It was amazing how his choice of words could change my mood.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you." I apologised, hoping things could go back to normal. I moved in closer to him, but not too close. I interlocked my fingers in his, very discretely so no one could see.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for be-" Ezra was cut off by a knock on the door. We immediately separated, hoping we hadn't been caught.

"Come in!" Ezra shouted, half coughing, as I picked up my homework assignment and got my story ready in case of an emergency.

"Hey!" The woman, who I had never seen before said as she took two baby steps inside the classroom. She was really young, and really pretty. Her blonde hair, dark brown eyes, tall, skinny figure and perfect smile enabled her to catch Ezra's attention, as he could not stop staring. To be honest, neither could I.

"How can I, uh, how can I help you?" he asked with his mouth hanging wide open. I stared at him hoping he wouldn't start drooling.

"I'm new here. I was supposed to start teaching at this school almost an hour ago but my GPS brought me in the wrong direction." she said sweetly. She acted so innocent, but I didn't like her, simply for being prettier than me and because I could see Ezra falling for her already.

"Oh don't worry." Ezra laughed while getting up off his seat. "They're not strict about punctuality here at Rosewood High." she laughed, and so did he. I nearly vomited.

"I'm Ms. Anilom." she smiled and put out her hand, while I wondered was her hair her natural colour. It kind of looked like she was wearing a really expensive wig, but I was probably just trying to find something to criticise her about.

"I'm Mr. Fitz" Ezra replied, shaking her hand for an extremely long time. "So, what are you teaching?"

"English." she said while I nearly choked on my own saliva. Was this really happening? "I really have a passion for it, so I decided to share my love onto students. I hope I've chosen my career path wisely."

"Oh definitely. Teaching is an incredible feeling, especially teaching English." Oh Ezra, you really were flirting a lot in front of me.

"You know what, why don't I show you around? Help you settle in? I think I'm free now." he suggested while heading towards the door as she followed him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Aria, just read over my comments on your paper ok?" he said while walking out the door with Ms. Anilom.

"Yeah yeah okay. You go, desert me and eat pasta in the teacher's lounge with Ms. Anilom. Don't worry about me. No, I'll be fine. Not like you meant anything you just said, right?" I stopped talking when I realised I was speaking to myself. It was quite fortunate that nobody heard me.

I waited in the classroom alone, thinking about what had just happened. There was something weird about Ms. Anilom, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

_**A/N…. Hey hey hey! Did you like? Do you like the new teacher? What are you guys thinking? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Like if you're reading this now, please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot. Much love, Becky x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**EZRA POV**

It's true what they say. Time flies. It had already been two months since myself and Aria came home from Italy. Although we had sorted out our issues briefly, we were still more distant than ever. I wasn't sure what it was that was causing the frustrating separation, but if I was to try and put my finger on it, I would say that it was a combination of people's suspicion of us as a couple, and the existence of two new people in our lives; Ryan Callaghan and Ms. Anilom.

People's suspicion of Aria and I was starting to ease, but only because of the sacrifices we had made. Well, by we, I mean I. I made the sacrifices, but with good intentions. I had chosen to see Aria less, to talk to her less, to acknowledge her less, all so I wouldn't have to lose her. However lately, I was beginning to believe that all these sacrifices were just making things worse.

The worst part about this whole predicament was when we actually had a conversation, there was an almighty awkwardness between us, something which the both of us were not used to. I deeply missed the times when we could be ourselves around each other, but something was getting in the way.

Aria had been becoming quite friendly with Rosewood's latest addition to the swim team, Ryan Callaghan. Although he was a jock, he wasn't your average jock who would abuse a girl's trust and only date them because his hormones were flying all over the place like a deflating balloon. Trust me, I know what it's like. Ryan was quite tall, something which Aria could easily fall for. He had these piercing, dark chocolate eyes which would make any girl fall for him, and Aria wasn't an exception. It broke my heart to see her being so comfortable around him, like the way she used to be with me, but I wasn't the innocent party here.

While Aria spent more time with Ryan, I spent more time with Ms. Anilom, otherwise known as Kiera. It was outlandish how much we had in common, and I was almost beginning to think that she'd researched me before coming here, or something peculiar like that. It was as if she typed my name into Google and found out what I hobbies I had, what my favourite food was and even the cologne I wore. Obviously, it was likely that this wasn't the case, but it was just bizarre that we had so many of the same interests. Kiera was also insanely hot, and even though I tried not to be attracted to her for the sake of mine and Aria's relationship, I couldn't help but stare at her every time I saw her. She was tall, slim and had these insane brown eyes which I just couldn't do anything else but gaze into. Of course, Aria was stunning, there was no denying that, but right now I felt like mine and Aria's relationship was just speeding downhill, and it was probably why Kiera was appearing so attractive to me.

"Are you free on Saturday night?" Kiera asked me out of the blue as we ate lunch in the teacher's lounge. All I could hope for was that she wasn't asking me out on a date. I'm not really the type of guy who says 'No' to a girl.

"Umm.." I thought about what I was doing on Saturday night, and only then did I remember that I had in fact made plans with Aria. "Unfortunately I do have plans that night Kiera." I told her regretfully, but somewhat delightfully. Going out with Kiera would only make me more attracted to her, and that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Don't worry about it." she said, almost looking quite disappointed. "It's crazy how lonely you get when you move away from home."

"You live on your own?" I questioned what she had just said. I was not aware that she was living alone.

"Yeah. I just moved away from home for the first time, and it's pretty scary." I now felt sorry for Kiera. Her brown eyes were acting like puppy dog eyes, and she didn't even know it.

"I'd say that's hard. I live on my own too in a tiny little apartment. It was weird at first but you get used to it." I smiled and returned to eating my salad, hoping the subject would magically change itself.

"You're not the type of guy who looks like he would live on his own." she said while I almost choked on a piece of lettuce. I know Aria didn't technically live with me, but she was over most of the time.

"Well, I do live on my own. It sucks when you've no one else to pay the rent right?" I awkwardly laughed, praying the conservation wouldn't go where I thought it was going to go.

"No silly." she said while doing this cute little thing where she shook her head. Aria did it the same sometimes, it was so adorable. "I meant did you not have a girlfriend living there with you?"

"Oh." I barely laughed while trying to conquer this awkwardness. I couldn't let is slip that Aria and I were a couple. "No, there is no girlfriend living with me at the moment."

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" She was really grilling the questions now.

"Not really." I said and bit my lip. If Aria had heard what I just said she would be so mad at me. Well I presumed she'd be mad if she wasn't all smitten with Ryan. Ryan made me so angry and I barely knew him.

"Interesting." she exclaimed while eating her sandwich which was cut perfectly in triangles.

"What's interesting?" I raised one eyebrow, desperately trying to figure this woman out.

"That someone hasn't snatched you up yet." I wasn't sure where this way going. I took a large gulp and prepared for what was to come next.

Kiera was becoming extremely flirtatious at this moment. She leaned in towards me, and stopped when she got about 5 centimetres away from my face. There was no one else in the teacher's lounge as we were supposed to be in class right now, but it was like Kiera didn't care. She was only interested in me.

"Do you mind if I..?" she said, finishing the end of her sentence by moving closer towards me, hoping I knew what she was doing. I did, but I wished I didn't. I wanted to pull away, but something stopped me at that very moment.

Suddenly, Kiera placed her lips on mine, very gently. I closed my eyes, and followed her actions. I was normally the one who would make the move on a girl, but it was completely opposite this time. Her lips remained on mine for about four seconds. She then released, opened her eyes, and peered into my own eyes. Although something about this was extremely hot, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had never cheated on Aria, and although our relationship wasn't picture perfect, it still meant something to me.

"Did you like that?" she asked flirtatiously. I didn't answer, but nodded slightly. The kiss was almost familiar, but I couldn't think of what it reminded me of.

"We have to get to class Kiera." I warned her, but both of us remained in our positions.

"The kids can wait." she said while placing her soft lips on mine again. I noticed that she had said 'The Kids,' and it suddenly struck me that Aria was a kid. A kid who was dating her teacher. It all seemed so wrong, and being here with Kiera, felt so right.

Without hesitation, I kissed her back, enhancing the passion that I was so familiar with from Aria. I wasn't certain, but I could have said the kiss lasted for a good five minutes until we were regretfully interrupted.

"Mr. Fitz?" a voice that was too familiar called. The door to the teacher's lounge had been left wide open, and standing in the gap was Aria. Now I really felt guilty.

I released my lips from Kiera's, stood up and stared at the broken face that was Aria's. She looked like she had just been stabbed in the heart, and that's probably what it felt like. She didn't wait long before running off into the corridors, and although I should have followed her, pleading for forgiveness, I didn't. Something stopped me.

_**A/N… Hey hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've just been quite busy. Did you like this chapter? Can you believe what Ezra did? He's being such a jerk isn't he? A couple of you recognized that Ms. Anilom is Molina spelt backwards. I didn't think you guys would notice, but I'm glad you did. So yes, Molina is Jackie's surname. But don't go making any hasty presumptions just yet. Please REVIEW for more chapters. The last chapter got almost 20 reviews, and it felt so good to read them all. So please, if you are reading this, REVIEW. Or no more story for you. (It rhymes.) Oh, and I'm back to school on Monday, so updates won't be as regular, but please put me on author alert, story alert and all that shebang, and then you'll know when I've updated. Much love, Becky x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**EZRA POV**

Guilt ran through my body, faster than blood ran through my veins. I remained in my upright position, staring at where Aria had fled from. I could not believe my actions. It's not like I even wanted to kiss Kiera. It just sort of, happened. I regretted it, but I knew I wouldn't have cheated on Aria with a random woman I had just met weeks ago. Something stopped me from retrieving from the kiss with Kiera, that had inevitably turned tables, and I didn't know what. Something very small had the power to make me do something I was not proud of, and I would definitely pay the price. Even if the price was just guilt.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiera asked, and I remembered she was oblivious to the fact that I was dating one of my students. "Are you upset that the student saw us?"

"No, it's not that." I replied bluntly, but it wasn't her fault that I had cheated.

"Then why are you standing there like a frozen robot? You're so tense, come over here." she nudged me to come over, but I couldn't. It wasn't right and I had to find Aria. I was also supposed to be in class. If Mr. Mullholland caught Kiera or I, we could possibly lose our jobs.

"No Kiera, I have to get to class. So do you. You don't want to lose your job when you've only just got it!" I told her, but she still didn't seem to care. This woman was insanely laid back. It was quite appealing.

"So what?" she raised her hands and slapped them on the table fiercely. "What is happening with us?" I had no idea what to reply to this. She was definitely willing to move fast.

"Um.." I thought deeply about what I was about to say. "I just met you Kiera, we're friends. I'm sorry but I have to go, we'll talk later." That was the best I could do.

I made my way to the door when I was stopped by a mumble coming from Kiera.

"Later, like always." I think she mumbled. I barely heard what she had said, but after my many attempts of trying to comprehend, I gathered that this was what she had said.

"Excuse me?" I turned around before exiting the teacher's lounge. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself. See you later!" I was sure what I heard was correct, but I didn't take notice of it.

"Bye!" I waved and swiftly left the teacher's lounge. I needed to find Aria, and I didn't care that I had a class waiting on me.

I ran through the empty corridors, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to hear her weeping. I hated the fact that I had made her cry, because making her cry is the last thing I would want to do.

It didn't take long for me to find her. She often talked to herself when she was angry, and when I heard the words; 'Jerk', 'Moron' and 'Idiot', I had a feeling it was Aria bad mouthing me, but she had every reason to. I found Aria in the her mothers classroom. Thankfully her mother wasn't there, or anyone else for that matter. She sat in the back corner with her head placed in her knees. She was sobbing, and I knew that I had really messed things up big time.

"Hey!" I nervously said. I wasn't surprised when she ignored me.

"I'm sorry Aria, I really am sorry." I really had no idea what to say other than to apologise. Obviously sorry was not enough.

"You know what Ezra?" she began while standing up. I took a big gulp, preparing for what was she was about to say. "You could have just told me that you didn't want this anymore. I have been tip toeing around you lately, waiting for YOU to decide what YOU want to do. I left this up to YOU because I thought I might make the wrong decision. Well I was wrong, I should have moved on when I got the chance." Her words hurt, more than anyone's words ever have. I was numb.

"I don't know why I kissed her Aria, but I regretted it the moment after." I told her, desperately searching for forgiveness.

"Don't give me that crap Ezra. You knew what you were doing. I know what we have right now isn't perfect, and we may have needed to work on things a little bit, but just because things aren't as passionate as they used to be does not mean you should give up so easily." I understood her point, but that didn't explain what she was doing with Ryan.

"What about you and Ryan? You two seem very close lately." She responded by a raising of an eyebrow in confusion. I had obviously made an invalid point.

"Ryan is a friend Ezra." she angrily stated. "Yeah, he's a great guy and I get along really well with him, but I would never in a million years kiss him if I knew I still had a boyfriend." The guilt I felt was mind-boggling. Why had I ruined something that could have turned out perfect?

"Maybe now I might have the opportunity to date a nice guy like Ryan since we're over." she told me as my heart almost sank.

"I'm sorry, please just listen to me! It was an accident" I was trying so hard, but we just kept bickering and she really was not happy with me.

"Accidents happen for a reason. I thought you respected me enough to never to this. I thought I knew you, but I obviously don't. So go on, now you have your chance to date someone your own age, someone who you can be seen in public with, someone who isn't just one of your students. Enjoy it Ezra, this is what you want." Tears were beginning to fall from her face and her voice was shaking. I remained wordless. I listened to her argument, knowing I had nothing to fight back with. I had spoiled everything.

**Ms. Anilom's POV**

I stared in at what once was a happy couple. They were bickering, fighting, and I was almost sure that they were broken up. I tried to take everything in while trying not to get caught for spying. This was almost too good to be true. I had completed my mission.

"You see Ryan." I whispered while gloating to the boy I had evilly hired. "I told you I could get them to break up. I am a genius."

"I honestly don't know how you did it Jackie, it only took a matter of weeks." It was clear that Ryan was impressed by my admirable efforts.

"Oh please!" I said. "I know Ezra, I know what his guilty pleasures are. It wasn't too difficult at all."

"So what now?" Ryan asked as we both carefully looked in at the distressed pair bickering. I had really destroyed their relationship, and I had enjoyed every minute.

"Well, you have to make sure Aria falls for you now that her and Fitz are over. Once she really falls for you and gains your trust, let's just say I hope to be luckier the second time." I hoped that after my failed attempt of getting rid of Aria in Italy, I could have better luck with this attempt. "I, or Kiera should I say, will be that soothing comfort for Ezra's awful break up. Everybody wins."

"You're good." Ryan complemented me as I looked in at Ezra, clearly distraught.

"I know." I laughed evilly. I had never been more happy.

_**A/N REVIEW IF YOU'RE READING THIS PLEASE! IF YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW. **_

_**So sorry for the lack of updates. School is back and it's so hard to fit everything in. Only 4 months until I am finished school forever. Hopefully then I will be studying Italian in college. Excitement! Anyways, back to this story. I know it's a bad time for Ezria at the moment, but things will look up soon enough. I have a few ideas planned for the next chapters that I think you'll like, one of them being everyone being trapped in the school over night. Keep with me, love you all x **_

_**PS- Is it just me or is anyone else having problems logging into fan fiction lately? Let me know!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**ARIA POV**

Weeks had passed since I broke up with Ezra, which meant weeks had passed since I last spoke to him. He called, texted and emailed, but I was reluctant to replying to anything. It had been extremely tough not being able to embrace him in my arms, to extensively kiss him, and just to call him my own, but what he did was almost unforgivable. Yes, almost. He cheated on me, which is possibly the last thing I could have imagined him doing, but all his goodness cancels out that one thing he did wrong. I believed in forgiveness, but I knew I wasn't ready to forgive just yet.

My friends weren't tuned in to what had been happening with Ezra and I. I suppose I had been quite secretive about it all though. I bottled everything up, but I decided to tell my friends everything as we sat down for lunch in the cafeteria. I had to get everything off my chest, it was becoming too much and they were literally the only people I could talk to about this.

"Look at that storm out there." Spencer said as we all started on our hamburgers. Today's lunch menu wasn't the nicest it had ever been, and I barely just picked at my food. "I hope it's gone before we have to drive home."

"Yeah." I groaned. If the girls didn't know something was up by now, they never would.

"What's wrong Aria?" Hanna asked, placing her hand over mine. She could sense that I was upset.

"Look there's Ezra!" Emily squealed and pointed to Ezra as he walked into the cafeteria. I had forgotten that he was on supervision duty every Thursday.

When I didn't turn around to engage in some sexual eye contact like I normally did, my friends knew what was going on.

"Ok Aria, spill!" Hanna said sternly. She was probably the best person to talk to when coming to matters like these. "What did he do to you?"

"He cheated on me." I said bluntly. I didn't want to broadcast that I was a victim of man-whore syndrome. I'm over-exaggerating, but I still didn't want to alert people that I had been cheated on.

"He did what?" Spencer gasped. "I'm going to talk him right now!"

"No Spencer!" I called as Emily pulled her back. "He knows what he's done. And he feels terrible about it."

"Well he should. Nobody deserves that, especially you." Hanna comforted me. To my surprise, it was actually working.

I took a bite of my burger, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions. Enough was enough for one day. A part of me wanted to get everything out, but another part me felt embarrassed when talking about it.

"Do you want to talk about?" Emily asked nervously as I kept my head down in my food.

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly. Although I didn't want to spill everything, I felt my friends deserved to know. "Do you guys remember about three weeks ago? When Ezra was really late for class. Do you remember when I went to see where he was?"

"Yeah!" They all nodded and stared at me, intrigued to know more.

"Well, I went to the teacher's lounge to look for him and the door was open. So I peeked my head in and there he was, lip locking with Ms. Anilom. I almost had heart failure!"

"Who's Ms. Anilom?" Hanna asked. She was never really clued in when it came to school.

"The woman who he's talking to now." Emily hesitantly said. I turned around to see for myself.

Ezra was stood there beside Ms. Anilom. He was chatting with her, acting like there was not a care in the world. I didn't know how he could just stand there in front of me and talk to her. I didn't know who he was anymore.

"Is it just me or does her hair look like a wig?" Hanna mentioned. Trust Hanna to bring something like that up in conversation, although I had noticed it before.

"Maybe she has alopecia Han!" Spencer warned her not to be so judgemental, but Ms. Anilom's hair did look really false.

"So are you two over then?" Emily asked, ignoring Hanna and Spencer's argument over Ms. Anilom's hair.

"Yeah." I told her regretfully. "I broke up with him when he came looking for me to apologise. A part of me wants to forgive him though."

"WHAT?" Hanna said rather loudly when she heard me say I wanted to forgive Ezra. "You cannot forgive him Aria. He cheated on you. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You deserve better!"

"But surely all that good things cancels out that one bad, Hanna?" I told her, standing up for Ezra. I wasn't sure why I was standing up for him after what he did though.

"You really do love him, even though it pains you to right now. It's really cute." Emily said comfortingly. Emily was always so sincere, while the other two were quite opinionated. Sometimes too opinionated.

"I believe it's worth fighting for!" I told her, very sure of myself. I then turned around and took a quick glimpse at Ezra, who was still talking to Jackie. They both had huge smiles on their faces. She probably cracked a joke about me or something. After all, she was a conniving little bitch.

"Okay I get the whole fiasco Aria, but at least teach him a lesson!" Spencer blurted out after swallowing her last drop of Orange Juice. "Show him what it feels like!" I thought about what Spencer had to say. Maybe she was right, maybe I did need to give Ezra a taste of his own medicine.

"Well, Ezra did say he thought something was going on between Ryan and I…" I slowly said, thinking of the idea.

"Perfect!" Hanna said and jumped at the sound of my plan. "He won't do this to you again once he realises how much it hurts."

"Of if I have something to do with it!" Spencer evilly said with a cunning grin on her face.

"Spence!" I moaned while begging her not to.

"I'm sorry Aria. You're just so tiny, and I love you. Nobody should ever hurt you!" At times, I absolutely could kill Spencer, but now I really loved her.

"I'm sort of using Ryan though, isn't that just as bad?" I asked my friends. I really liked Ryan. Not as much as Ezra, but he was really sweet and sincere.

"Don't be such a worrier Aria, just do it!" Spencer demanded as I nodded in agreement. As much as it pained me to use Ryan, Ezra needed to be taught a lesson.

My friends and I were discussing how I should go about this until we were rudely interrupted by the sound of Ms. Taylor's annoying voice over the intercom.

"Staff and Students, a tornado warning has just been issued for the next few hours. We have been warned to stay indoors until this storm passes. It is highly recommended that everyone remains in the school building until told otherwise. We have no confirmation on when we can leave yet, but we reckon we'll be here for quite some time. Thank you!"

After Ms. Taylor completed her announcement, everyone's face could tell a horror story. Nobody wanted to be trapped in school, and especially not me. I slowly turned around to look at Ezra again. This time he caught me, and gave me that escalating eye contact until it was awkward and I turned away. Ezra was going to be taught a lesson, even if it pained me to do so.

_**A/N… REVIEW FOR MORE. LACK OF REVIEWS ON LAST CHAPTER UPSET ME =(**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've been so bad with the updates but I can't tackle all my school work, let alone write chapters for this. I just had extra physics on a Friday night (never do physics), so I thought I'd write a chapter afterwards. It seriously SUCKS. But it is a filler. I brought the girls into it to, wasn't right without them =) **_

_**A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HarryLovesGinny09. She said her birthday was today and she wanted me to upload, so I did just that. Hope you have an amazing day! **_

_**Lot's of love, Becky x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THERE WAS A PROBLEM WITH FANFICTION SO I HAVE TO UPLOAD CHAPTER 7 AGAIN. ENJOY! x**

**Chapter 7:**

**ARIA POV**

The storm worsened as the hours passed by. The clock read 7:08pm and the rain was still pelting off the roof, louder than I had ever heard. The sound of thunder replaced the sound of giggling, and the school atmosphere was bleak. Nobody wanted to be here, especially not me.

We were all moved into the library as apparently we were most sheltered there. By everyone, I mean all students, all teachers and all faculty. The tension in the damp room was well and truly there, and Ezra and I kept exchanging quick glances every so often. My friends told me to stop staring at him countless times, but I couldn't help it, I did still have feelings for him. One bad impulse decision wasn't going to just cancel out everything I felt for him, everything we'd shared. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of my feelings for him.

"This is hard!" I told my friends, suddenly blurting out some speech after being silent for around half an hour.

"What is Aria?" Spencer asked hesitantly, although it was quite obvious she knew what I meant.

"I can't be annoyed at him anymore!" I stated rather loudly. Thankfully nobody other than my friends knew who 'him' was.

"He cheated on you Aria." Hanna reminded me. "Don't you see the wrong in that?"

"I do, of course. But everything else other than this has been perfect."

"Perfect?" Spencer questioned as Hanna nodded. Emily remained silent. "He almost got you murdered in Italy, and then he almost died because you two were dating. I wouldn't call what you had perfect at all."

I looked down in disappointment. My friends, mainly Hanna and Spencer, were being quite harsh about this. If this scenario occurred with either Caleb or Toby, I would be totally supportive. They were just being quite mean.

"C'mon guys lay off!" Emily told Hanna and Spencer. She could see I was hurt. "What if you were in this situation? Do you think it would be that easy to forget about either Caleb or Toby?"

"But in fairness Em, Ezra is a teacher." Hanna said fiercely. I looked into her eyes, unable to comprehend what I had just heard. "He cheated on a student, with a teacher."

"It's not like they were ever going to be able to be together!" Spencer to said Emily following Hanna's bitchy comment. I couldn't believe what I was listening to.

"Wow!" I began. "I didn't think you guys had it in you to be so horrible."

"Aria we're just telling the truth. You took the risk by being with him in the first place. You being bummed like this all the time is contagious to us all." Hanna said honestly. By this point, the noise in the room had gotten quieter, and the rain had gotten a whole lot louder.

"Lay off guys, none of us need this right now." Emily pleaded, playing peace maker.

"I can't believe you guys." I said while looking at both Hanna and Spencer. I then pushed my chair out, stood up and left the table.

"Where are you going Aria?" Emily asked while Hanna and Spencer looked down in awkwardness.

"Anywhere but here!" I replied while walking off.

I walked, or rather sprinted towards the main door to the library. I needed a moment away from everyone, but unfortunately I was stopped in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice question as I raised my head. It was Ezra. His voice was almost unrecognisable by now.

"I need to get out of this room. It's getting too crowded." I told him while raising my head to meet his eyes. That soothing feeling I always got when I looked into his crystal blues filled me once again. It was magical.

"I can't let you leave unfortunately. Mulholland's orders." I was then reunited with frustration.

"Okay then I'll just sit here. It's probably the furthest away from everyone I'll get." I sat down on the ground beside the double doors leading into the library. My back leaned against the librarian's desk and I put my head in my knees.

"What's up with you?" Ezra asked, trying not to look too concerned. I didn't answer though.

"Is everything okay?" He tried again, but I still didn't answer.

"Okay come with me." He ordered as I took my head out of my knees.

"Where?" I asked. "I thought I wasn't allowed leave the library."

"Ssssh!" He told me, signalling the gesture with his index finger. "Just come with me!"

As Ezra held the door open for me, I looked over at my friends. They didn't seem too bothered by what had happened, and this only angered me more. I knew it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but I left the library with Ezra. Discretely of course.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you Aria?" Ezra asked me as we made our way down to his class room. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"I've been distraught for the last month and a half Ezra." I stared into his eyes, desperately seeking for that soothing feeling to comfort me. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Of course I have, Aria! It kills me to see you like this. A day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about you, and what I did to you." His words were gentle but meaningful. I did believe that he was sorry.

"I don't know if I believe that Ezra." I told him, even though I knew he meant every word. "The risks I took with you were the most dangerous risks I have ever taken. What you did to me destroyed me. I have never felt more betrayed in my life." I sat on his desk while he sat closely to me, on his swingy chair. It was all so familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. He gazed into my eyes and I was certain he was sorry.

"What I did to you, Aria, has torn me apart too. I have never felt this away about anyone before. I don't deserve you if I was willing to sabotage everything I had with you. I hope that one day you can forgive me."

I placed my right hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "I hope I can too. I really do."

For about five whole minutes there was silence. It was beautiful. We just peered into each other's pupils, remembering everything that had brought us to this moment. It was definitely what I needed.

"Thank you." I said in a relaxed manner. "This is really what I needed. Some peace and quiet."

"No, thank you. For at least trusting me to come down here with you." He smiled, but I had one more question I wanted to ask him.

"Should I prepare myself?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"For what?"

"For the sight of you and Ms. Anilom as a couple."

"God no Aria!" He made himself very clear. "I made a mistake, I wouldn't make a bigger one like that."

"Okay." I nodded, and smiled. I have to admit, a feeling of relief swept through my body. "Well, I better get back. I've got to go sort things out with my friends."

"I'll see you around?" He prompted.

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled and headed for the door.

"Just one more thing." I said while turning back around. Ezra looked up from his desk. I walked over to him, tenderly kissed him on the cheek, and walked away again.

I left the room this time, knowing I had left with something being accomplished. My mood became brighter, and I was feeling happier than I had for over 50 days.

_**A/N… Hey guys I am so so sorry it's been this long since I've updated. I'm so busy and under so much stress with school but hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

_**I made a huge error in my last chapter with this line:**_

"_**I believe it's worth fighting for!" I told her, very sure of myself. I then turned around and took a quick glimpse at Ezra, who was still talking to **__**Jackie. **__**They both had huge smiles on their faces. She probably cracked a joke about me or something. After all, she was a conniving little bitch."**_

_**I meant to write 'Ms Anilom' instead there. Luckily I did reveal to readers that Ms. Anilom is Jackie, but Aria isn't supposed to know. Nobody knows Ms. Anilom is Jackie except Ryan. Hope that clears things up. **_

_**Tomorrow is A day! OMG! I'm going to have heart failure. I live in Ireland so I'm staying up to watch it till 12am on a school night. Dedication right there!**_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with me on this guys! Much Love, Becky x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**ARIA POV**

Life was beginning to get good again. I had began to make a mends with Ezra, and even though it was painfully slow, I was enjoying every minute of falling for him all over again. I found myself anxiously anticipating each English class I had with him, hoping each time that we would re-connect that one bit more.

Of course, I was the one passing the opportunity of being with him again. In my head, I knew I definitely wanted to just go back to where we left off, but my heart told me to take things slow. My mom has always told me to listen to my heart rather than my head, and even if she wasn't aware of the dilemma I was in, I was adamant on taking her advice. Taking things slow was the only way I would be one hundred percent sure that Ezra would learn his lesson. It was the only way he would know that kissing Ms. Anilom was a mistake he will be damned to make again. And of course, it will only make him want me that extra bit more, which is a little bonus for me.

Ms. Anilom was still very much a threat. There was absolutely no denying that she was gorgeous. Her long locks of hair, her tall, perfect physique and her piercing eyes that could capture you in a heart beat were sure to make any man fall for her, and Ezra wasn't an exception.

However, there was something mysterious about her and I couldn't quite put my finger tips on it. Her name, for a starters was unusually strange. Ms. Anilom. I had never heard it before in my life. It sort of resembled a foreign surname, originating from the likes of Sweden , but she was very much an American girl. The other thing that was peculiar about Ms. Anilom was that she just appeared out of nowhere. Normally, when we get a new teacher it's at the beginning of the new school year, but Ms. Anilom had joined the faculty mid-semester. Highly strange if you ask me.

After a week of not talking, Spencer and Hanna finally apologised to me. They admitted that if in my situation, they would have responded the same way. And although they made it quite clear that they would never be in my situation, I forgave them. Emily was a great friend, but I needed the full crew by my side at all times.

As I sat on the window ledge in my room, looking out at the clear, starry skies, I thought about my life over the past year. I had gone from losing one of my best friends, to meeting someone who was inappropriately very special to me. From being kidnapped and almost murdered in Italy to being saved by my version of superman. From experiencing the anguish of being cheated on, to the desperation to forgive the person who had caused so much pain. My life was most definitely a rollercoaster, and I prayed that the loop the loops were finally coming to a stop.

I loved to reside alone in my room sometimes. Looking out at the black skies on a warm night like this was definitely something I would add to my list of hobbies. It was easy to imagine things from this perspective. However my gazing was soon interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

I stood up, walked over to my beside locker and picked up my phone. 'EF calling' were the words visible on the screen of my iPhone 4. Ezra hadn't called in weeks, but it would be a lie to say that I wasn't delighted he called.

"Hello?" I hesitantly said after answering the phone.

"Aria?" a voice called. It was evidently Ezra's voice.

"Ezra?" I whispered, knowing my parents were right down stairs.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, laughing half heartedly.

"I still have your number!"

"Oh so you didn't delete it?" He sounded delighted.

"Of course not." I flirted, still wondering why he was calling me. "So how can I help you Mr. Fitz?"

"Aria!" He sighed. "Don't call me Mr. Fitz."

"Fine. How can I help you Mr. Fritz?" I laughed a little bit too much, making myself snort. Thankfully he laughed too at the anecdote referring to Mona.

"What's that I hear?" Ezra asked after the sound of pebbles belting off my window had just begun. I walked over, gazed out my window and saw him attempting to aim small stones at the rather large frame.

"You're in my garden?"

"Yes I am." he said and waved. I slowly waved back, shocked to see him.

"Bu- but my parents are right down stairs." Although I did find this incredibly romantic, I was scared stiff less at the thought of them seeing him.

"Aria, we spend way too much time worrying about the little things that will probably never happen. Come down to me."

"I'm in my pyjamas." I told him, ready to do a quick change over any minute.

"You're beautiful. Now get you're cute little ass down here. I'll wait at the top of the road for you." Before I could respond, he hung up and I had no other option but to meet his request.

I definitely felt like I was in a movie now. I used my escape skills from when I was a little girl to discretely climb out my window. Still in my pyjamas, I skipped down to the top of the road. I then saw him standing there. His messy hair, navy Canterbury baggy tracksuit bottoms and pink American Eagle t-shirt reminded me of one of the reasons I loved this guy.

"You look good." I told him, even though I didn't mean for the words to come out.

"So do you." He replied and gave me that wink that I was ever so fond of.

"Ezra, I'm in my pyjamas. I hardly look good." He paused, and the sound of crickets echoed our surroundings.

"When you're in love with someone this much, you look past the raggy clothes and the knotted hair. You see the beauty inside before the anything else." Wow was all I could think. Ezra really did have a way with words.

"Ezra, this doesn't mean -"

"I know" He finished the sentence for me. "I know we're nothing right now and I know I have possibly ruined the greatest relationship I have ever been in, but let me at least show you how much I regret what I did." Why did I have to listen to my heart?

"Can I lead you the way?" He asked me politely. I hesitated, but eventually put my hand out for him to grab.

"Of course you can." I said and smiled.

Ezra walked me down to the park which was not so far from my house. Upon entering, I saw that the pathway was lit up with white, fairy lights, clearly outlining the direction we were meant to follow.

"Ezra!" I said, shocked. "Did you do this? It is so beautiful!"

"Come on." He said, leading me further down the path way. There wasn't one person in the park, and each bit of pathway was lit up with lights. I was a sucker for a love story, and this definitely exceeded my dream expectations.

We then arrived at the famous arc that was in Rosewood Park. It was normally a dull lot of four pillars holding up an old arch, but this too was covered in fairy lights.

"Oh my god!" These were the only words that could come out of my mouth. My heart had just changed it's opinion.

"Do you like it?" he asked, letting go of my hand to walk over to the iPod speakers.

"Like it? I love it! Why did you do this?"

"I just wanted to make up for what I did to you. I have never felt worse over anything in my entire life, and it made me realise just how much I want to be with you." I was certain now, I did want to be with him. My heart agreed.

He pressed play on his iPod and 'Just a kiss' by Lady Antebellum began to play.

"This is perfect." I told him, slowly walking over to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry Aria." He once again told me.

"I know you are." I smiled. "I think I forgive you."

He stared at me intensely while I did the same. I leaned in closer and let our lips touch. Our heads bashed, our lips met and our tongues intertwined. I had never been in such a beautiful moment before.

"Are you sure you want to this? Are you sure you want to forgive me?" He asked, but I replied with no hesitation.

"I'm sure." I smiled and kissed him passionately again. "I don't know any guy who would go through this much trouble to say sorry."

"I love you so much." He told me, and I was more than sure that he meant it.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I loved him so much.

_**A/N… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did you guys like this chapter? It was so darn cute wasn't it. I got so little reviews on my last chapter that I had no inspiration to write this chapter but now that it's written I hope you enjoy. Lot's of Ezria fluff in there because I think I have tortured you guys enough in the last few chapters. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading.**_

_**I have a very busy two weeks ahead of me. I am dancing in the World Championships this week and then I am going to Italy on Sunday. (I'm going to Bologna, the ice cream bar). So hopefully between all that and study I'll get time to write some more. REVIEW PLEASE! Drama is on it's way. Much love, Becky x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**2****nd**** time uploading this chapter due to problems with accessing the link sometimes, why is fan fiction being so annoying lately? Sorry to those who have already read this.**

**EZRA POV**

Only now were things starting to look brighter for me. I had just rekindled my relationship with Aria, and even though it wasn't official that we were boyfriend and girlfriend again, it certainly felt that way. Ever since that night two weeks ago, that began with me throwing pebbles at her window and ended with lipstick stains all over my new Tommy Hilfiger shirt, we had become inseparable. It was like old times, she was spending an impetuous amount of time in my apartment, and she was constantly looking for 'extra work', staying back after class to ask for it every day.

The angry vibes I was getting from her friends, mostly Spencer, were starting to ease too. When our rollercoaster relationship took a spiral down for the worst, I was receiving cheeky answers in class, homework was undone for the sake of annoying me and petty little drawings of me being eaten by a shark were being handed up with all work. I guess they just wanted Aria happy, and me kissing Ms. Anilom definitely didn't spark the happiness with Aria.

As I walked to my classroom, excited for what was to be another fun-filled day of teaching, all I could think about was the night I had planned with Aria. I had made a dinner reservation at a Vegan Bistro in Philadelphia. It was the first time since before Italy that we were having a proper meal together, and I wanted everything to be perfect. I wasn't screwing things up again with her.

I was about to walk into my classroom and ring to confirm the reservation before I was stopped in my tracks.

"Are you sure they're back together?" I heard a young man say. I wasn't sure who he was as he had his back facing me, but I was shocked to see he was talking to Ms. Anilom. I decided to make myself hidden behind the door frame, eaves-dropping on their conversation.

"I'm positive Ryan. Have you not noticed how happy Ezra has been?" They had to be talking about Aria and I.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't assigned to his class unfortunately." I knew who he was now. He was that new student I thought Aria was seeing awhile back. Why they were discussing mine and Aria's relationship, I had no idea.

"I thought I told you to get Aria to fall in love with you. What happened to that plan?" Kiera was angry. The tone in her voice could scare the Hulk away. I had only ever seen her happy, and this ugly side to her made me curious about why I ever kissed her.

"Well it's pretty hard to make her fall for me when she's already head over heels for someone else." Ryan was getting cheeky, and rightly so. Even though I still had no idea what the hell was going on, I was beginning to dislike Kiera even more by the second.

"Oh please." Kiera began. "I had had Fitz by my feet within a few days, you should have cooed Aria by now."

"The only reason he fell for you so quick was because falling in love a second time is much easier the first. Just because you wear that disguise doesn't give you a whole new identity, Jackie." My knees collapsed on impact of hearing that name. I almost choked on air before reminding myself that I was to remain hidden. I had to hear what was going on.

"Well whatever!" Kiera, who I now believed to be Jackie shouted. Half of me was ready to barge into that room and put her in her place, but I knew exactly what she was capable of.

"What do we do now?" Ryan asked. I was flabbergasted by the information my worn out brain was soaking up. She had to be paying Ryan for him to be going along with this.

"They can't be together." Jackie exclaimed, making herself clear on that point.

"Yes. We have established that. Thank you for making the obvious even more obvious." Ryan was quite clearly pissed off.

"If you want your money you'll lose that attitude, okay?" The poor guy must be desperate for money if he was working with her.

I peeked through the door frame to see that both personas in the room were now standing. Ryan looked fed up, but abided Jackie's order and stayed quiet.

"There's a history trip coming up next week. I think it's her class going on it. It's just an overnight tour to Washington DC but I bet I could be chaperone and cause some trouble." Jackie was planning this all over again. Ruining lives on a school trip over a relationship she was jealous of. This woman belonged in a mental institution.

"You know, you could just turn him in for having an inappropriate relationship?" Ryan suggested, but of course that was too easy for Ms Molina herself.

How naïve of me not to notice that Anilom was Molina spelt backwards. I had found her so familiar, and I couldn't believe how stupid I was not to realise who she was. I was in big danger now.

"And what would fun would that entail?" She laughed evilly, a laugh that resembled Mr. Burn's from The Simpsons.

After hearing footsteps coming towards me, I legged it down the hall way and ran away from the classroom to make sure I wasn't caught. I couldn't even register the thoughts of me making out with Jackie after what she did to Aria. I was so ashamed of myself, so very ashamed.

I had every desire to leave school right at that moment and turn Jackie into the police, but what proof did I have? I couldn't exactly walk into the station, tell them I eaves-dropped on a conversation where she planned to ruin mine and a seventeen year old's relationship who also happened to be my student. Yeah maybe it would land Jackie in jail, but she wouldn't be the only one getting a pink slip. If only things were simpler.

The last thing I wanted to do was to tell Aria. She had been under so much stress recently and this was just going to multiply that stress by thousands. I had to convince her to not go on that trip, but I knew it was something she was really looking forward to.

My white iPhone 4s started vibrating and in the state of shock I was in, it took me over 20 seconds to take it out of my pocket and answer the call.

"Hello." I said. I didn't even look to see who it was.

"Hey!" I recognised Aria's voice straight away. "Are you in school yet?"

"Um, I'm not coming in today" I lied. I planned on going home though, so technically I wasn't really lying. I couldn't last the whole day with the information I had just processed.

"Why not?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm sick." I lied again, realising how blunt I was sounding. Unfortunately I couldn't be anything but blunt at that moment.

"What's wrong?" She said, clearly disappointed.

"I have a really bad migraine. I'm going to go to the doctor and get some tablets."

"You poor thing." She sympathized with me. "Do you still feel up for tonight?"

"Yeah totally." I told her, knowing I'd have all day to try and get back to normal. "I'll pick you up at the top of your road at 8pm!"

"Don't you want a drink tonight?" She asked. I could have really done with a whiskey after what just happened.

"Um, maybe. Listen I'll call you later okay? I love you." I told her. I now felt it was important to tell her that all the time.

"I love you too." She replied. "I hope you feel better."

I hung up and placed my head in my hands. It was happening all over again. But this time would be different, this time, I would be ready.

_**A/N…. Hey guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What did you think? I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm just back from Italy and the week before I was dancing all week and now it's the weekend and I'm back to school on Monday and ahhhhh! HECTIC TIMES! So where do you see this going? Please review, it only makes the updates come faster. Oh and about that, I have the biggest exams of my life the day of the PLL S3 premiere, so until then, I can't guarantee many updates. Thanks so much for the support guys! Becky x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**EZRA POV**

I couldn't bring myself to tell Aria. The amount she had been through over the last few months was more than a normal teenage girl would go through in her lifetime, and I knew if I told her she would be crushed and petrified. Most importantly, Aria would shut me out of her life if she knew the truth. She needed me, and subsequently, I needed her.

Last night's dinner revealed acting skills I never knew lay within in me. Coincidentally, our dinner discussions consisted of everything that happened in Italy, how I saved her life, how she'd be lost without me. It wasn't until the guilt meter reached incriminated that I had to excuse myself and go to the bathroom. It was hard enough lying to Aria, but what was harder was that if I didn't do something about this, Aria would be in great danger.

I lay awake in bed last night until the birds sang their morning songs thinking of different ideas. My first and only realistic idea was that I could tell Jackie I knew everything, but once again, I knew exactly what she was capable of. Other ideas consisted of threats and hints but I knew they'd never work. As soon as Aria stepped foot on that bus next week, it could well possibly be the last time I saw her.

Then the idea then came to me that I too could propose to be chaperone on the trip. I didn't exactly have anything to do with history besides having bad history with school trips, but I was willing to do anything to keep Aria in safe hands.

I organised a meeting with Principal Mullholland to determine the odds of me going on this school trip. I knew the odds were most likely impossible, but like I said, I would do anything to protect Aria.

"And why do you have a sudden interest in going on this tour, Ezra?" Mr Mullholland asked. He generally was a nice man, and I have always been on his good side.

"I have never been to Washington DC" I lied. "I think it would be a great opportunity for me personally as I'd like to expand my teaching subjects."

"You don't exactly have a great record with school trips, Ezra!" Mr Mullholland raised one of his big, brown, bushy eyebrows. I knew that look, it meant no.

"That is true." I admitted regrettably. "But I don't want that lingering over me for the rest of my life. I can't stay locked up for every school tour for the remainder of my career, I can't be afraid of them."

"This isn't about you being afraid Ezra, its about your own safety. You never know who could be out there. You didn't in Italy!"

My greatest desire at that moment was to tell Mr. Mullholland everything I knew about that conniving little bitch Jackie, but I couldn't risk it.

"Please sir." I begged. "I am willing to go for free."

"Free you say?" Mr. Mullholland sounded pleased.

"Yes. Which means no costs for the school board. I will go for free. I will pay for my own accommodation, my own tickets into museums and my own transport costs." I was literally begging on my knees at this moment.

"Well." He pondered as I nervously awaited his answer. "I don't know why you are so eager on going Ezra, but if you are willing to go for free, then the answer is yes."

"Thank you so much!" I said and shook his hand. I was so relieved.

"I will email you the details of the trip." Mr. Mullholland told me as he typed.

"Thank you, once again!" I told him while walking out the door.

"Oh Ezra!" Mr. Mullholland shouted while indicating for me to come back. "Now that you're going free of charge, I can tell Ms. Kingsley that we won't be needing her assistance. It'll be just you and Ms. Anilom I believe."

I slowly nodded, turned around and rolled my eyes up to the heavens. I didn't know how I could even be in the same room as Jackie without punching a wall, never mind spending two full days with her.

As I walked into the teacher's lounge, I saw Jackie sitting there peacefully reading a newspaper. Although the silence in the lounge was blissful, it was too hard not to go up and annoy the hell out that woman.

"Hey Kiera!" I said almost too joyfully while punching her newspaper. It fell on the ground and she didn't look too impressed.

"Ezra, Hi!" she said, clearly not happy with what I had just done.

"How are you?" I annoyingly pestered her. I was having way too much fun.

"I'm fine. I was just reading my newspaper and now I'm talking to you."

"That's awesome!" I said while getting uncomfortably close to her. She let out a fake giggle, and the awkwardness was filling in the air.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, obviously wondering why I was being so weird.

"No, everything is not ok." I told her sarcastically. "You just remind me of my ex girlfriend and I really can't stand her. It's so hard to look into your eyes because when I do I just want to throw up."

"Excuse me?" She was in shock, but I was loving every second of this.

"Of course I don't mean any of this personally. My ex girlfriend did a really bad thing and she's probably in jail now. You just remind me of her a lot."

"You didn't have to that to me, Ezra!" she exclaimed, clearly offended, and rightly so.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. But hey, at least you're not my ex. I hate her more than anyone. Aren't you glad that's not you?"

"I guess.." She was extremely confused.

"You guess? Of course you're glad because if I ever saw my ex again I would be tempted to feed her to the lions. And I would happily watch them as they tore her head open." I was probably getting a bit carried away now, but my god was she freaked out.

"Are you okay Ezra? I have never seen you act so, strange."

"Oh I'm fine!" I told her while getting up off my seat. "I guess I'm just excited to go on the school trip to DC next week."

"You're going?" She looked both shocked and worried.

"Duh! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I walked out the door of the teacher's lounge leaving a extremely confused Jackie behind,. I was pleased with my actions. Jackie would never have been interested in me being there to block her from Aria, but now that I was, she most likely had to think of a new plan. She wouldn't be getting near Aria, not if I could prevent it.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_**A/N…. I know I said I wouldn't have any updates until after my exams, but I was so tempted when I had some free time tonight. Hope you're all enjoying this story, a lot of drama on the way! I definitely won't have another update until after the 22**__**nd**__** of June, the day I officially finish school forever! Thanks for the support with this sequel. Becky x**_


End file.
